cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cimil's Matrix series
Cimil's Matrix, or simply The Matrix, is an epic sci-fi franchise created by the Wachowskis and brought to film by Peter Jackson and Guillermo Del Toro. The film trilogy became a large success and spawned a number of graphic novels, video games and an anime series. The main series follows the events of Trinity, a woman who is helped by freedom fighters lead by Neo to escape the Matrix, discovering that the modern day reality of the world she has been living in is a simulation created by the "Machines" and it is actually the future. As such, Trinity is tasked with helping Neo and the freedom fighter movement of other humans who escaped the Matrix rise up against the Machines. In the end, she ultimately discovers that even the "real" human world of Zion, is a backup Matrix, so Trinity must confront it as well, while fighting the grave threat of Agent Smith. Films The Matrix (1999) * Neo helps Trinity fight cops past offices in Matrix. * Neo and Trinity train in fighting enemies in training session. * Trinity and Neo fight cops in buildings and streets in Matrix. * Trinity and crew battle sentinels in Zion. * Trinity and crew assault cops at buildings in Matrix. * Trinity and crew battle cops in streets and markets in Matrix. * Trinity and Neo raid towers to rescue Morpheus in Matrix. * Neo, Cypher and crew defend ship in Zion. * Trinity fights Agent Smith in Matrix. The Matrix Reloaded (2002) * Trinity assaults cops at stations in Matrix. * Trinity fights cops in streets and fights agents in Matrix. * Trinity helps troops battle sentinels in Zion. * Trinity trains with Seraph in Matrix. * Trinity battles cops in streets and buildings in Matrix. * Trinity battles Merovingian’s henchmen in mansion in Matrix. * Trinity fights Merovingian’s henchmen in highway chase in Matrix. * Trinity fights cops in streets and buildings in Matrix. * Trinity helps assault cops at station in Matrix. * Trinity battles clones of Smith in courtyard in Matrix. * Trinity fights to help troops defend lines in Zion. The Matrix Revolutions (2005) * Trinity fights cops in buildings and markets in Matrix. * Trinity fights cops in train station in Matrix. * Trinity helps troops battle sentinels in fields in Zion. * Trinity battles Merovingian’s henchmen in streets and markets in Matrix. * Trinity battles Merovingian’s henchmen in clubs in Matrix. * Trinity fights Merovingian and his guards in courtyard to rescue Neo in Matrix. * Trinity helps troops fight to defend human city from Sentinel assaults in Zion. * Trinity fights clones of Smith in tower and station in Matrix. * Trinity helps crew battle troops in fields outside machine city and fight Cypher in Zion. * Trinity fights Smith and Ex Machina to eliminate both matrix systems in Matrix. Cast * Carrie-Anne Moss as Trinity * Keanu Reeves as Neo * Hugo Weaving as Agent Smith * Lawrence Fishbourne as Morpheus * Joe Pantoliano as Cypher * Jada Pinkett Smith as Niobe * Mary Alice as The Oracle * Helmut Bakaitis as The Architect * Lambert Wilson as Merovingian * Collin Chou as Seraph * David Roberts as Mifune * Harry Lennix as Lock Hamann * Monica Belluci as Persephone * Randall Duk Kim as The Keymaker * Ian Bliss as Link * Matt Doran as Switch * Marcus Chong as Kid * Anthony Ray Parker as Dozer * Harold Perrineau as Tank * Nathaniel Lees as Cas * Zooey Deschanel as Sparks * Robert Taylor as Agent Jackson * Daniel Bernhardt as Agent Johnson * Matt McColm as Agent Thompson * Kevin Michael Richardson as Ex Machina Video Games Enter the Matrix Path of the One Anime Series Animatrix Trivia * This is a fictional alternate series list; designed by Cimil. Category:Films